


Departure: A Short Story

by -Khep- (The_Outsider_One)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fictional Reality, Heavy Angst, Other, Reality, Supernatural - Freeform, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Outsider_One/pseuds/-Khep-
Summary: MEMENTO MORI(Dedicated to the loving memory of mt grandfather)





	Departure: A Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all:  
1) TRIGGER WARNING (death mention, dying character)  
2) DON'T judge my writing (never done this before)  
3) PLZ ENJOY THE STORY, and if you cried with it, let me know so we can cry together in the club QwQ

The white room was cold, the sunlight illuminating from outside was giving it a warm ambiance. The silence was absolute, only the beeping from the machines were present. The old man on the hospital bed was lying there, resting… waiting… thinking. What was he thinking about right there? Maybe about his family, the 5 children he had and that now are taking care of him on his last days? The 2 only grandsons that actually loved him? Or maybe the fact that he would soon reunite with her ever long wife, that has been waiting for him since her departure almost 50 years ago…

Thinking was the only thing he could do, since his body is now too weak to move. He thought that his life was now useless due to his condition, but it was the other way around, in fact, he did more that everyone was expecting him to do, he was a man worthy of respect and correctly feared by his strong attitude and leadership… a man who worked for his family his entire life.

Everyone came to visit him when they knew about his status, all… but one. His grandson, one of the only 2 he has.

**‘_Where would my grandson be?_’** he asked by himself.

**‘_I’m here… grandpa’_** said an echoing voice inside the room. The old man slightly turn his head to the right, just to see a black circle of mist coming from the bright white wall, as also a silhouette was starting to come out from it. Such silhouette was the one the old man was actually expecting… _his grandson has arrived._

* * *

**‘_My child, you are here. Why did it take you so long? Don’t you want to see me anymore?’_** said his grandpa as he gave him a weak but happy smile._ **‘Sorry I didn’t come with the others these past days, but I wanted to come see you personally’ **_said his grandson as he was walking towards him, sitting on a chair just by his side. **_‘It’s ok my son, I understand you have your reasons’_** he said.

His grandson raised his hand and touched his grandfather’s head and then his cheek, **_‘what happened to you? You were completely ok just a month ago…’_**

**_‘It’s the age, my child. It’s also my fault that I’m like this right now’ _**said his grandpa with a tone of blame, **_‘what are you talking about?’ _**said his grandson confused. **_‘Yes, it was that foolishness and stubbornness of mine of thinking that I would recover by myself and not by taking medication that take me into this’ _**replied with regret.

**_‘No, you’re wrong’ _**said his grandson immediately after the end of his sentence, **_‘you are here because those motherfuckers that call themselves “family” didn’t take care of you when they took you to that trip. THEY KNEW about your health condition AND YET they didn’t do anything… instead they left you on your own!’_** His voice was now filling with anger and impotence for not doing anything back then, **_‘if I would’ve known sooner, I would’ve made them pay by having the same condition as yours, so they would know how it feels’, _**he stood up and stayed away from his grandpa’s bed as far as he could.

His negative energy was starting to flow, as a reddish dark aura was now beginning to cover his body and his eyes, turning into a bright yellow and on the verge of dropping tears of fury and sorrow, he knew he was capable of doing such things, after all… _his job was to bring and give death and guide them souls into the afterlife. **‘Please don’t, I know that what they did to me was wrong… but you don’t have to kill them’ **_said his grandpa worried. His grandson turned to him, showing those yellow eyes that where shining as if they were tiny stars, his body now like a pitch black shadow, started talking with a growling and distorted voice, **_‘then what!’ _**he started floating directly over his grandfather’s bed and watched him face to face,**_ ‘I have to spare them and let them live without a proper punishment for the sins they committed?!’. _**His grandfather was surprised by this but somehow wasn’t scared at all by watching his own grandson in such appearance, **_‘don’t do it… for me. I wouldn’t stand, even if I’m not here, to see this family, MY family, get destroyed by each other’ _**his grandpa’s voice was starting to break, tears were starting to drop from him, **_‘I know that some of you don’t get along with each other, but killing is not the answer to end your differences and disputes… So, please… for me’_**

* * *

Those words resonated on his grandson’s head, they left them speechless and his bright eyes wide open by such reply his grandfather gave him. He flew away from the bed and sat down again on the chair besides it, now with his appearance back to normal, crying, **_‘so that’s what you heart truly wishes, huh? Then so be it’ _**said now calmed but slightly mad, without watching his grandpa’s face. **_‘Thank you, my child’ _**said relieved, **_‘but I can’t guarantee I will keep that promise for too long and punish them as they deserve’_**, he replied, now looking at him. **_‘I know you won’t?’_** he raised his hand with the little strength he has, touching his grandson’s, **_‘but I’m happy that you’re the only one with a reasonable mind in this family’ _**said smiling.

His grandson smiled back at him, he put his other hand over his grandpa’s and a dim light started shining from them. His grandpa gave a relief exhalation right after that moment, **_‘what did you do?’ _**he asked. **_‘I gave you a little of my life essence, your time is not up yet’ _**replied his grandson as he stood up from the chair and started facing to the white wall, **_‘so, I’m not coming with you?’ _**asked sadly, **_‘Mom, Dad and Diana still want to see you, they still keep hope that you at least will live until this year ends… so I’m giving them that hope’ _**he turned back and kneeled beside him.

** _‘So, you’re doing this for them too…’ _ **

** _‘Yes’_ **

**_‘You and your sister are the most considerate, caring and loving grandchildren that I’ve ever had. I thank your father and Theresa for having such angels like you two’_**. Those words… were the most honest and heartwarming that his grandson has ever heard, but at the same time the most hurtful because those were probably the very last words that at least only he will hear.

**_‘I love you, grandpa, and I will love you until the end of time’_** said as he was crying. **_‘I know you do, my black angel, I love you too’ _**replied his grandpa, dropping a single tear as well. His grandson stoop up and carefully kissed his grandpa’s forehead, **_‘I have to go’ _**whispered to him, **_‘I’ll return when it’s due time’_**.

He turned back to the white wall again and opens that black mist portal. _**'S**_**_on, one last thing’_** his grandson turns back after hearing him, **_‘what is it grandpa?’_**

**_‘Tell my lovely Elsa that I’m on my way, okay?’ _**his eyes started getting wet again right after those words, **_‘y-yes… I’ll tell her when I get back’ _**he replied while trying to contain his tears this time. He finally gets into the portal, **_‘oh, I’m almost forgot. Grandma Elsa told me that she’s eager to see you too and that she will wait for you arrival’._**

** _‘That’s good to hear son, thank you. And have a safe travel’_ **

**_‘I will, thanks.’ _**was the last reply his grandson gave to him right before the portal closed. The room was silent again, but at least his grandfather wasn’t sad today, because his grandson came to see him and told him that his wife was happily waiting for him on the other side.

** _‘I’ll be there, my love… I’ll be there soon’_ **


End file.
